Avenging Tigress
by edger230
Summary: Tigress is dating someone named Bohai which makes Po upset. But when Tigress seems to be acting strangely, can Po figure out what's wrong in time? Rated T for violence and blood. Couldn't think of a better title.


Po lay awake on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was too confused, worried and upset to fall asleep. For the past three weeks, Tigress had been dating a white tiger named Bohai. Bohai had moved into the Valley of Peace not too long ago, and Tigress took an instant liking to him. This was the reason Po was upset because _he_ loved Tigress. However he was confused and worried because during the past two weeks, sometimes, Tigress came home from a date with Bohai looking about ready to burst into tears. She would stay in her room for the rest of the night and the next day, act like it didn't even happen. Also, Tigress no longer wore her red vest. Instead she wore a long sleeved black shirt even though it was summer. Po could tell it seemed to match her mood sometimes. He desperately wanted to ask her what was wrong. He wanted to tell her he loved her. He wanted to hold her and hear her say the four words he was dying to hear from her.

As he lay there, he recalled the last time he tried to talk to her. It was just a few days ago and she wasn't training with the others like she normally did. She instead was sitting down, rubbing her arm as if it was in pain. Po had sat down next to her, but she didn't even acknowledge his presence. Normally she would've been happy to talk to, who she called, her best friend. However, this time, she tried the best she could to avoid his eye contact.

"Tigress, please speak to me." he had said. Tigress had opened her mouth to say something, but she just closed it again and eventually got up and left without another word.

As Po was thinking about this, he was on the verge of tears himself. Suddenly, he heard someone creeping down the hall. He tiptoed to his door and opened it a slight crack, bracing himself to attack the intruder. But it wasn't an intruder. It was Tigress, sneaking down the hall. Po tried his best not to gasp or scream. He quickly closed his door again and sat still, wide eyed. It was taking him a moment to process what he saw. Tigress had her red vest on again, but he had discovered the reason she had worn the long sleeved shirt.

It was to cover the scars, bruises and gashes on her arms.

Scars? Bruises? Gashes? This had Bohai written all over it. What was he _doing _to her? Whatever he was doing, he would pay dearly. Po's look of shock quickly turned to a look of anger and determination. He had to know where Tigress was going.

He quickly, yet carefully sneaked down the hallway, following the sound of Tigress' footsteps. When he reached the doors, he took a peek around the corner, to find Tigress running down the stairs. Po had to be fast down the stairs, but he couldn't risk falling again, so he made sure to be careful going down.

Since Tigress was much faster than he was, it took a while for him to finally make it down the stairs, and by that time, he had lost her. Luckily he had kept his eyes on her the whole way down the stairs and had memorized her path. She had gone into an alley not too far away from the stairs.

A million thoughts and questions were racing through Po's mind as he reached the last step. Why was Tigress sneaking off? Why was she going to an alley? Why there were scars and gashes on her arms… and what was that noise coming from the alley? Po listened carefully for a moment. It sounded like someone was getting punched. He ran the rest of the way to the alley.

When he looked at what was going on in the alley, he couldn't believe his eyes. Tigress was on the ground, looking horribly beaten. She had two black eyes, a bloody nose, more gashes on her arms and now legs, blood was all around her, and she was unconscious. There was more than just one person attacking her, there were seven. All but one of them had beer bottles in their hands so Po assumed that they were drunk. He didn't recognize any of the attackers except for the one without the beer bottle.

Bohai.

Po's fear for Tigress quickly turned into intense rage. He could feel paws curl into fists and he heard himself growl. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" he shouted at the attackers. They all stopped and looked at Po, slightly swaying. Po didn't give them time to process what they saw or heard. He immediately lunged at the first guy he saw and punched his face so hard it knocked him out.

He faced the other attackers and noticed they were coming after him, but he was ready. Two of them he easily tricked into running into each other, and he whacked their heads together at the last second, knocking them both out. He continued to beat up and knock out the attackers until all that was left was Bohai.

"I must say, Dragon Warrior," Bohai began as they were squaring each other. "You're quite the fighter, for a fat panda!" he said. Po snarled. "You must really love Tigress."

That caught Po off guard for a moment. "How do you know that?" he asked. Unfortunately, Bohai's plan was to do exactly that. He swiped his claws at Po's face, and the next thing Po knew, he was on the ground with an intense pain coming from his cheek. He carefully felt it to find an immediate pain. He quickly drew his hand away. It was already bloody. He was already starting to feel woozy.

Bohai laughed. "How stupid are you? EVERYONE knows that! I only dated her to try and get to you and destroy you! It was what I always wanted, to avenge Lord Shen!"

"Shen?" Po asked shocked out of his wits. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm his apprentice!"

"Apprentice?"

"I was the one who would carry on his legacy when he died. Unfortunately, you killed him while I was gone at school learning more Kung Fu and becoming a better warrior! From the moment I found out Shen died, I promised to avenge him! Unfortunately, Tigress over there wouldn't tell me your secrets, I had to occasionally beat her to even TRY to get information out of her, but she was as hard as a rock. She came here tonight to try and break up with me and finish me off, but I was too smart for her! I had even managed to get my posse drunk so they would help me beat her down! What do you want with her anyway? She's a monster! You-" but that was as far as he got before Po lunged at him, knocking him to the ground and began throwing a series of blows to his face. Blood was streaming out of Bohai's nose. Po ignored his pleas for mercy. As Po continued to punch the life out of Bohai, he began to feel weaker and weaker. Eventually, he fell backwards and his vision grew cloudy. The last thing he managed to see before he passed out was three people rushing towards Tigress, someone rushing to Bohai, and someone right next to him.

()()()()()()()()()()

Po woke up in the hospital wing of the Jade Palace. He felt his face again. It still hurt to touch it, but not as much as it had earlier. It felt like it had been stitched up again. He looked around the room and suddenly, his eyes fell on a chair right next to his bed. Sitting in that chair was a sleeping Tigress. Po was shocked at her appearance. Her eyes were still black and swollen but not as much as they had been the last time he saw her. Her arms and legs were covered in stitches, one of her arms was in a cast and there was a pair of crutches next to her chair while a bandage was on her foot which meant it was broken.

"Tigress?" he asked.

Tigress immediately woke up, rubbed her eyes, and the second she saw that Po was awake, she embraced him carefully so as not to hurt him or herself. "Po! Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be the cause of this!" she practically screamed.

Po was shocked at her emotion, but still smiled and lifted Tigress' chin out of his chest and looked into her eyes. "First of all, have you seen yourself? You're the one who got beaten to a pulp; _I_ should be asking if _you're _okay! Second of all, you didn't plan to get beaten up! I would've tried to save you either way!"

Tigress smiled a bit but not much. She then frowned while trying to regain her hardcore self. "Shifu and the other four came and rescued you and I. Viper told me everything that happened from the second they got there. Shifu was checking on all of us when he noticed that you and I weren't in our rooms. He woke up the others and they all went to look for us. They could hear Bohai telling you that he was Shen's apprentice from the bottom of the steps and by the time they got there, you were punching the life out of Bohai. They got some paramedics to take us back here and treat us, and they took him to prison. I woke up the next day but you were still out for about three more."

"That would explain why I'm so hungry." Po said partially because he truly was hungry, and partially to let Tigress know that he was truly okay. It worked because she smiled again.

"Po, you could have died. Why did you do all that for me?" she asked.

Po smiled and knew exactly what to say next. "Because I love you Tigress."

Tigress tried to hide her shock but she didn't do well. "You… you do?"

"I have for a long time, and I always will."

A single tear rolled down Tigress' cheek. She smiled and hugged Po once again. Po felt on top of the world when he finally heard the four words he always hoped would come from her mouth.

"I love you too."

Tears almost started coming from Po's eyes and his smile grew. "Really?"

"You were the whole reason I stayed with Bohai. I had to keep an eye on him because I suspected from the start that he was actually after you. I never loved him. It was always you I was in love with."

Po's heart soared. He lifted Tigress' chin again and brought his lips to hers. Tigress found it almost impossible to keep her eyes open and she melted into the kiss. Po pulled her as close as he could while still being careful of both of their wounds. They both forgot about the pain they were feeling and enjoyed the moment. They stayed like this until they could no longer spend another second without a deep breath. They finally pulled apart and just gazed into each other's eyes for a moment. Po then realized how hard it was to stay awake any longer. Tigress realized this too, and she fell asleep with her head still on his chest. Po fell asleep too, with a smile on his face.

The End


End file.
